Conti, the Guardian
by ForgeWhitley
Summary: They say, there will always be someone guarding every world in existence. Most call it a myth. Some call it 'real'. But when the time comes, they will call for someone to protect them in times of need. "Okay... Who wants to get bashed by my mace?" Rated T for Action. -Completed because it's a prologue-
1. Chapter 1: The Guardian

**Author: Hello. I'm ForgeWhitley. This is my first fanfic. Just to let you know, this will be a Superhero FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Hasbro owns it. I own what I own, this fanfic.**

* * *

**=Canterlot under attack=**

Screams filled the streets of Canterlot. Changelings flew out of the royal castle and decended on the streets, looking for ponies to feed on.

"RUN!" Many voices shouted.

"Where are the royal guards?"

"Somepony! Help me! ARGH!"

"Let go of me you freaking bugs!"

"Help! Please!" A white unicorn stallion shouted as he ran through the streets, running away from a group of changelings chasing him. As he ran, he tripped on a rock and fell face down to the ground. Grunting in pain, he looked up and saw the group of changelings circled around him.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded in fear, but the Changelings laughed. Instead, they tied him up and dragged him across the streets.

'Crap crap crap, I need to get out of here'. He thought. He tried struggling agains the bonds but a Changeling whacked him on the head with so much force that his vision started to blur.

"Celestia.., help.., us..." He whispered and he went unconcious.

Suddenly, a hole opened in the clouds above Canterlot, and a continuous stream of laser shot through the hole. It impacted infront of the Changelings and exploded, throwing the Changelings to the ground and leaving a dust cloud. The stream of laser stopped and the hole closed. The dust cloud started to disspate slowly. A mace flew out and hit one of the Changelings on the head and bounched off. It hit another and another...

-bang-

-bang-

-bang-

One by one, the Changelings fell to the ground. The mace hit the last Changeling and flew back to where it flew out from. Finally, the dust cloud dissipated away.

The white unicorn moaned as he opened his eyes tiredly. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was getting captured and whacked on the head that knocked him out. He could feel something cutting his bonds. Quickly, he struggled out of fear.

"Stop struggling. It will be harder for me to cut these ropes." A voice spoke from behind. The white unicorn stopped struggling. He heard a snap, and the ropes fell to the ground. Immediately, he got up and looked around for his saviour. Surprisingly, he did not see a pony, but an anthropomorphic furry creature clad in a shiny silver armor. **It** held a mace and a shield.

"I want you to hide somewhere safe until all of this is over." **It** spoke. **It** looked around and surveyed the surroundings. **It** spotted another group of Changelings flying towards **It**. Make that ten Changelings.

"Nevermind. You, stay down." **It** pointed its mace to the white unicorn and prepared itself for a fight.

The Changelings landed and circled **It**. They growled but **It** remained unfazed. A Changeling leaped forward, it's claws stretched out, ready to swipe. **It **brought its shield up and blocked the attack. **It** swung its mace forward and whacked the Changeling's head. The Changeling fell to the ground lifelessly. The other Changelings leaped forward. **It** threw its mace and hit one of the Changelings and bounced to another. And another. And another. **It** spun around and bashed a Changeling with its shield. A Changeling dodged **Its** shield bash and swiped at **Its **legs. Claws met metal and a **clang **was heard. The leg guard was too hard for the Changeling's claws and the Changeling stumbled back in pain. **It** bashed its shield on the Changeling who attemped to hurt its leg. The mace flew back to **It** and **It** caught it with ease. **It** dodged a claw swipe and slammed its mace down on a Changeling. Suddenly, two Changelings tackled **It **to the ground.

"You know, the worst spot to attack me, is my back." **It** spoke. Fire began to erupt on its back and the two Changelings was caught in the fire. They both screamed and jumped off of **It **and ran away.

"Ahahaha, that trick always works." **It** laughed and hoistered its mace. **It** looked at the white unicorn, whom held an expression of shock.

"Jeeze, are you okay? What's with the look?" **It** asked. The white unicorn still remained still and shocked. **It** stopped laughing and became more serious. **It** squatted infront of the white unicorn and spoke.

"Hey. It will be okay. I know your species is not used to this kind of violence." **It** gestured to the defeated Changelings on the ground.

"But to tell you the truth, it will get a lot more worse from here on. You need to hide somewhere safe, got that?" **It** told him.

"What's your name, by the way?" **It** asked.

"Fancypants, sir." Fancypants told **It** his name. **It** laughed and stood up.

"Fancypants? What kind of name is that?"

"A name." Fancypants retorted.

"Relax, relax. I'm Conti and I'm a male. Now, go hide." Conti told Fancypants.

"And where would I hide? These things are everywhere. Shall I dig a hole and put my head in it?" Fancypants said sarcastically.

"Do that." Conti agreed and started to walk away. Fancypants trottled infront of Conti and panickly spoke.

"No, that was a joke!" Fancypants sighed and continued.

"Besides, I think it is better if I follow you." Fancypants ended. Conti raised his eyebrow and spoke.

"Can you fight?"

"I can buck." Fancypants replied.

"Good enough. Stick close to me and you'll be fine." Conti said. Suddenly, a pink circular aura shot from the royal castle and it spreaded through the city.

"What the..." Conti whispered. In the skies, Changelings were being pushed back by the aura.

"What's happening?" Fancypants said dumbfoundedly. Conti hoistered his mace and spoke happily.

"I guess it's over." Conti said.

"Well, shortest war ever." Conti jokingly said. He looked at Fancypants and said.

"It's been nice knowing you, Fancypants. But now, I must go." With that, he stepped further away from Fancypants.

"Wait!" Fancypants trottled to Conti and spoke gratefully.

"Thank you, for saving my life."

"My pleasure. I'm a guardian after all." Conti replied.

"A guardian? What's a guardian? And how do you know that it's over?" Fancypants asked.

"That, you do not need to know, Equestrian. And about that part being over, experience." Conti said. He raised his mace high and the air around him started to circulate rapidly. His body started to change in shape and in a flash, he shot up to the sky, in the form of a laser beam.

* * *

**Author: Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

=The Guardian=

2 months after the Royal Wedding

"Okay... And drop!" Twilight dropped all of her books to the ground.

"Checklist!" Twilight levitated a looooooooong paper list to her with her magic.

"And... Let's begin!" Twilight levitated all of her books and started circling them around the room.

"Anatomy of ponies, check!" Twilight checked the book on her list with a quill.

"The Dragon in Twlight, check!"

"Sir Rubis Morneigh, check!"

"A Rarity, check!"

One by one, the books was placed into her bookshelves.

"Drawing 101, check!"

"Slumber Party for idiots, check!"

"The Guardian..., huh?" Twilight stopped. All of the books being levitated halted still. She looked through the list over and over again.

"The book's not on the list. I guess I'll add it." She wrote 'The Guardian' at the bottom of the list and checked it.

"Moving on. Spellcaster's Command, check."

"My Little Human: Fun is Magic."

=3 hours later=

After a productive day, Twilight sat a few books down on her study desk in a neat stack. She then remembered the book that was missing from the list. Interested about its contents, she trottled to her bookshelves and started searching for the book.

"The Guardian, The Guardian, The Guardian.," She whispered repeatedly as she looked through the rows of books. Her eyes caught the spine of a book that read 'The Guardian'. She took it out and examined it.

"The Guardian..." Twilight read aloud as she looked at the cover of the book.

The cover displayed a red-orangish flame below the title coloured in red. The background of the cover was black. Twilight turned the book to the back and read the short summary displayed there.

_They say, there will always be someone guarding every world in existence. Most call it a myth. Some call it 'real'. But when the time comes, they will call for someone to protect them in times of need._

Below the summary displayed a red earth pony standing on a cliff on the left side, seeming to look at a sunset. And below the furry creature, was another summary.

_One, will prove the myth's existence._

"Wow..." Twilight whispered to herself as she re-examined the cover.

"This sounds interesting..." A thought crosses her mind as she imagines some of the situations that may play out in the story. After a few more moments of daydreaming, Twilight trottled to her study desk and sat on her chair. She uses her magic to open the book and turns to the beginning of chapter one.

Chapter 1: Conti

* * *

=Meanwhile=

The stars in the night sky. Crickets chirped, filling the night with noise. House by house, the lights went off. Windows by windows, they closed. A twinkle can be seen in the sky, and a dot appeared. The dot flew through the sky, leaving a trail of flames behind it. It started to decend, closer to the ground.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

**BOOM.**

It impacted the ground and created a crater. Inside the crater, was a mace, that was stucked in the ground.

* * *

**Author: Okay, like I have explained in the first chapter, this is a Superhero FanFiction. To be honest. This is only a prologue. Yes, this fic, is only a prologue. This whole fanfic is actually Chapter 0. So what does this mean?**

**It's pretty obvious. Since this is a prologue. Don't worry, I'm already writing/typing it out.**

**Anyways, I'm going to upload this before I go for a 4 day camp. So.., prologue, done.**

**I figure that I'll throw you a little bone. I'll be making a 'The Guardian' trilogy. Or maybe a series. I might want to complete it in fanfiction or comics. But I'll let you know when I'm back from camp. Cya.**


End file.
